Donde menos te lo esperes
by chikanekahio
Summary: Dianna Agron esta por filmar una nueva película y conocera a alguien muy "especial", que hara Lea al respecto. Creo que aqui el dicho "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" podría aplicar perfectamente.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic de esta serie y en este sitio y esta pareja me encanta, tengo una obsesión particular por esta hermosa rubia, espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Y para aclarar no soy dueña ni de Glee, ni de los personajes, ni de las actrices o actores aquí mencionados, esto es para mí frustración por no tener a esa rubia conmigo ¬¬.

Espero les guste y disculpen los posibles errores que pueda tener.

**En algún lugar de Londres****

En una oficina una joven castaña de ojos azules miraba por un ventanal mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía con suficiencia girándose hacia los presentes en la habitación en espera de algún comentario.

Su nombre Katherine Beckett una chica normal, o bueno eso al menos eso pensaba ella, solo una joven de 24 años con una carrera y un posgrado en Finanzas en una de las mejores escuelas de Londres, graduada con honores y con un futuro prometedor, si, un futuro prometedor, aunque eso era bien sabido por todo el mundo, ella era la nieta de una de las más famosas escritoras de los últimos tiempos Emily Beckett una mujer mayor de unos sesenta y tantos con un asombroso talento para escribir, tenía una imaginación asombrosa como ella misma decía y al parecer todo el mundo compartía su opinión.

Katherine sabia que la fama y fortuna de su abuela le daba ventaja en el mundo, ese era un tema bien conocido por todos y ella no tenía problemas con eso, la mayoría de las inversiones que realizaba era con fondos de su abuela, el dinero que ganaba con sus publicaciones y asombrosos libros, dinero que ella se había encargado de multiplicar varias veces, abriendo negocios y sociedades a lo largo del viejo continente, no podía negar que se sentía orgullosa, haciendo de la pequeña familia Beckett una de las mas, si no la mas influyente en todo el continente.

**-En realidad no hay mucho que decir, yo creo que la oferta es por demás generosa- **dijo impacientándose por el silencio en la sala.

**-Lo sé Srita. Beckett pero no es fácil ponerle cifras a la labor de mi vida, usted entenderá que es todo lo que mi familia y yo hemos creado y esforzado por mantener-** dijo el más viejo de los hombres ahí presentes, un señor con una presencia imponente rostro serio pero mirada cálida que inspiraba confianza, era una lástima tratarlo mientras intentaba comprar una de sus empresas.

**-Sr. ****Woolf también entenderá que la situación financiera de su empresa no está pasando por sus mejores momentos, creo de sobre manera**** que la inversión que hará al vender esta pequeña fracción de sus empresas ayudara a recuperar la estabilidad de sus otros negocios familiares-** dijo la ojiazul con la certeza de tener el "juego" ganado, no le gustaba la estrategia que usaba con el señor Woolf, jugar a acorralar al ratón no era divertido si en verdad no te querías comer a la presa, pero tenía que ganar esa partida, si las cosas fueran diferentes tal vez pudiera haber tenido una buena relación con el hombre, pero negocios son negocios.

**-No estamos aquí por limosnas Katherine y la estabilidad de los negocios familiares es algo que corresponde exclusivamente a la familia, por eso son familiares-** contesto una joven rubia con una expresión molesta, no pudiendo ocultar su indignación por los comentarios de la castaña, la rubia se encontraba al lado del Sr. Woolf y tenía la misma edad que Katherine.

**-Jessica, en verdad no lo dije con esa intención, una disculpa por el malentendido, tal vez no fueron las palabras correctas-** dijo la joven la castaña con una sonrisa que decía lo contrario, romperle la paciencia a la nieta de aquel hombre siempre fue muy divertido, mas en los años de universidad, porque si, ella y Jessica Woolf fueron compañeras de universidad incluso amigas, pero eso había sido hace tiempo.

**-Mira, esto no es algo que nos guste, en lo personal no lo apruebo- **dijo la rubia mirando a su abuelo que solo negó con la cabeza,** -y el consejo aun no está seguro de aprobar esta decisión, así que no des esto por terminado, no eres nuestro último recurso, eso ni lo pienses-** dijo la rubia apretando los dientes por la soberbia de Katherine, que solo seguía con su clásica sonrisa.

**-Hija cálmate, estoy seguro que esa no es esa la intención de la Srita. Beckett- **dijo seriamente el viejo mirando a su nieta e intercalando la mirada entre la rubia y la castaña que seguía manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Por supuesto que no Sr. Woolf, en realidad-** la castaña iba a continuar pero un sonido conocido interrumpió la frase, la joven reconoció el tono del teléfono, solo sonrió bajando la mirada **-Si me disculpan, tengo que tomar esta llamada-** dijo y se levanto de su lugar saliendo de la oficina.

**-Ves eso abuelo, que total falta de respeto, ni si quiera considera importante esta reunión-** dijo la rubia mirando al anciano que solo tenía la vista perdida en el contrato frente a él.

**Fuera de la oficina****

**-Hola, si, si abuela ya vi tu mensaje, claro abuela, te juro que en un momento mas ya voy allá, está bien tengo que colgar, en verdad abuela es algo importante, adiós-** dijo suspirando y masajeando sus sienes en verdad su abuela era oportuna pensó, volviendo a la reunión.

**En la oficina****

**-Una disculpa nuevamente-** dijo la ojiazul mirando el rostro furioso de la rubia de enfrente, **-Era mi abuela-** trato nuevamente de explicar y al parecer dio resultado ya que la chica relajo el rostro.

**-Bueno Srita. Beckett, como he dicho anteriormente es una decisión difícil, podría darme tiempo de considerarlo, solo un tiempo más- **dijo el anciano, mientras que su nieta fruncía el seño por la situación.

**-Por supuesto Sr. Woolf, que le parece si tenemos una reunión la próxima semana y me comunica su decisión-** dijo Katherine tratando con diplomacia la situación, no quería mas gritos por parte de la joven Woolf.

**-Está bien Srta. Beckett mis empleados se comunicaran con usted, si no hay nada más que agregar, supongo que hasta luego-** dijo el hombre levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

**-Hasta pronto Sr. Woolf, Jessica como siempre un placer- **dijo estrechando la mano del hombre y recibiendo solo una mirada de reproche por parte de la chica que solo logro aumentar su sonrisa.

Suspiro una vez que se quedo sola, hasta que su celular volvió a sonar, un mensaje más, sonrió y se preparo para ir con su abuela.

**-Srita. Beckett, su abuela volvió a dejar un mensaje, dice que quiere verla cuanto antes-** dijo su asistente entrando a la enorme sala.

**-Sofía, cancela todas mis citas por la tarde, iré con mi abuela-** dijo la castaña.

**-¿Desea que prepare el auto?- **pregunto nuevamente la mujer.

**-No, está bien no necesito el auto, iré caminado, gracias Sofía-** termino mientras salía regalándole una sonrisa sincera a su asistente.

**En algún lugar de Londres****

Katherine se encontraba fuera del gran teatro que pertenecía a su abuela, era una enorme y gran construcción, una joya arquitectónica como solía llamar su abuela, la gran Emily Beckett no solo era una excelente escritora, también dirigía pequeñas obras de teatro que por su puesto ella misma escribía, a Kathe ese lugar le traía recuerdos, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien la regreso a la realidad.

**-Hola Kathe-** dijo un señor abrazándola, -**Es un gusto tenerte por aquí, te hemos extrañado-** la chica solo sonrió débilmente, -**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, todavía recuerdo cuando tenias 5 años y andabas por ahí cantando en el patio de tu casa y luego aquí en este teatro, como has crecido hija-** dijo el viejo, Katherine solo agacho la mirada y sonrió,

**-Hola buenos días Iván- **dijo Katherine sonriendo, correspondiendo al señor canoso de unos 60 años, vestido de traje en la entrada.

-**Tu abuela está adentro en su oficina, está muy emocionada, ¿ya te dio la buena nueva?-** pregunto el hombre entusiasmado.

**-Mmmmm no, solo me pidió que viniera, pensé que era otro de sus dramas, pero al parecer ahora si hay algo que contar- **dijo la castaña con ironía, ya que su abuela solía armar un alboroto por cualquier cosa, pero no podía negar que le gustaba esa parte de ella, **–Supongo que tengo que entrar, un gusto verte Iván-** dijo la joven volviendo a sonreír.

**-Adiós hija, ven más seguido a ver a los viejos-** dijo el hombre despidiéndose de la joven.

Katherine llego a la oficina de su abuela y entro, el lugar era impresionante, siempre le pareció que una oficina de dos pisos era algo innecesario, pero su abuela quería tener suficiente espacio para trabajar y si podía darse lujos porque no **-¿Abuela?, ¿estás aquí?-** pregunto esperando en medio del primer piso.

**-Aquí hija sube-** escucho una voz familiar desde el segundo piso y se acerco.

**-Abuela, se que te parece divertido interrumpirme en medio de mis juntas pero en verdad, tienes que aprender que ese número es solo para emergencias-** dijo la joven tratando de sonar seria, mientras veía como su abuela sonreía como una niña pequeña.

**-Lo aceptaron Kathe, lo aceptaron-** dijo la mujer mayor abrazando a su nieta.

**-¿Aceptaron?, ¿Qué?, ¿Quién?- **pregunto la joven sorprendida correspondiendo el abrazo de su abuela, pero sin saber bien de que hablaban.

**-El guion que escribí para la historia del libro, la saga Kathe, ¿recuerdas?- **dijo la Beckett mayor separándose un poco de su nieta. La expresión de la chica cambio por completo de una de confusión por una de total felicidad, correspondió más fuerte el abrazo de su abuela.

**-Estoy tan feliz por ti abuela, me siento muy orgullosa, sabía que podrías, eres una mujer sorpréndete, una genial escritora- **decía Kathe viendo la expresión en el rostro de Emily.

**-Hija, esto lo hicimos juntas o ya olvidaste como me ayudaste a escribir la historia, jamás lo habría logrado sin ti, eres mi apoyo- **decía la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Abuela, el libro es tuyo, la historia, la trama, el guion todo es tuyo, tu eres la única dueña de todo esto y estoy más que orgullosa, debemos celebrar esto-** decía la joven sonriendo a su abuela.

**-¿Celebrar?, mi niña ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes-** dijo mirando seriamente a la chica, que volvía a mostrar esa expresión de confusión.

**-Tenemos que elegir a los actores que realizaran la obra al menos a los principales, el rodaje comenzara dentro de tres semanas y será aquí en Londres, así que en una semana comenzaran los castings, quieren estrenar a principios del año que viene y a mí me parece emocionante la idea-** decía la anciana con gran entusiasmo

¿Tenemos? Pensó la joven, **-Abuela ¿es en serio?, yo no conozco actores, no tengo idea de cómo hacer eso, además son tus personajes creo que tu podrás caracterizarlos mejor-** fue el intento de Kathe para zafarse de la petición de su abuela, pero la mujer la miro con cara suplicante.

**-Kathe, los productores ya mandaron recomendaciones, solo hay que elegir a los actores principales, por favor hija necesito tu ayuda-,** dijo la escritora, la joven solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió, **-Esta bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?-**

La mujer solo se limito a abrazar de nuevo a su nieta y le entrego una serie de fotos y archivos de diferentes actores del momento, **-Conoces a los personajes como yo, solo tienes que visualizar a los que se verían mejor en el personaje, sabes cómo funciona esto hija, caracterización-** Kathe solo sonrió y suspiro, le esperaba una larga noche.

Mientras revisa las fotos de los actores que su abuela había seleccionado previamente de la larga lista que le habían mandado junto con la información básica de cada uno, Katherine se detuvo al observar una fotografía en especial y sonrió, en verdad su abuela estaba considerando a esa actriz en especial para su nueva película, la mujer mayor se percato de la sonrisa de su nieta y le arrebato la fotografía también sonriendo ella, **-Aun sigues "enamorada" de esa niña- **dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

**-Por supuesto que no abuela, tenía 20 años, no puedes olvidarlo-** dijo Kathe algo sonrojada, -**Además**, **ni si quiera la conozco eso es algo absurdo-** dijo con expresión seria.

**-Pero esa es la razón por la que vivías viendo esa serie donde todos cantan, en realidad tenias fotos y recortes de ella pegadas en tu habitación- **seguía diciendo la anciana, la chica ya estaba más roja que un tomate al recordar todo eso, **-Es más, hasta entrabas a su página personal y a foros solo para leer cosas sobre ella-** decía la mujer mayor recordando a su nieta perdida en su portátil por horas haciendo caras y gestos cada que leía una página nueva hablando de la actriz.

**-Está bien abuela, ya entendí, problema superado ok, podemos pasar de esto-** dijo la castaña una vez más.

**-Por supuesto, aunque en realidad es una joven talentosa y sabes que encajaría bien con el personaje de Elizabeth ¿verdad?-** pregunto esperando la opinión de su sobrina.

**-Si es una gran actriz abuela y además es preciosa, claro que encaja con el personaje de Elizabeth- **dijo Katherine segura de lo que decía, mientras miraba la hermosa sonrisa de la actriz.

**-Perfecto, entonces bienvenida a "Los Elegidos" Dianna Agron-** dijo sonriendo a su nieta, **-Será fantástico Kathe-** dijo viendo la emoción que su nieta no podía ocultar.

**-Claro que si abuela, solo queda pendiente un detalle-** dijo riendo por la actitud de su abuela.

**-¿Cual amor?-** pregunto la mujer mayor, su idea era perfecta, o eso pensaba.

**-Que Dianna acepte-** dijo la joven separando la foto de la rubia y colocándola en la sección de actores aprobados.

Se aceptan comentarios, nos vemos y gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los comentarios y espero les guste, disculpen los probables errores que puedan encontrar.

**En los Ángeles, California****

**-Hola, si, hola Ali, que gusto escucharte-** dijo Dianna sonriendo, mientras entraba por la puerta de su casa con bolsas del super y el teléfono haciendo malabares para que este no se cayera **–Si estoy bien, no te preocupes, en realidad he tenido mejores días y en estos momentos, ya sabes…- ** dijo la rubia suspirando** -Acabo de llegar del super, no, no quiero hablar de eso, ya sabes cuál es el "problema" y si, si te estoy poniendo atención-** dijo girando los ojos y adentrándose en la cocina para depositar las bolsas en la barra. –**Ya, ya estoy libre, ahora sí, dime qué es eso tan importante-** dijo recargándose en la barra.

**-Ya te lo he dicho, aléjate de esa niña no te hace ningún bien Di, ni tampoco ayuda a tu carrera, es una persona demasiado egoísta y caprichosa, no vale la pena-** dijo Ali, Dianna solo volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza.

**-Vamos a hablar de Lea, porque en verdad Ali, no tengo humor-** dijo Dianna, recordando la conversación que había tenido con la morocha.

**-Está bien Di, lo dejaremos para otro momento, ahora tengo algo mas importante que decirte, recuerdas ese libro de ciencia ficción que estabas leyendo-** dijo Ali, que por cierto es su representante.

Ali, o bien Alice Evans era una chica de San Francisco igual que ella, una mujer de 32 años, morena, de unos lindos ojos obscuros y cabello castaño que no solo era su representante, también era su amiga, había estado con ella en momentos duros y la ayudo a seguir a flote cuando la rubia se estaba hundiendo, Ali mantenía la cabeza fría cuando ella no lo hacía, por eso era quien mantenía a Dianna segura, la rubia sabía que podía confiar en su amiga y no la dejaría caer.

-**Si por supuesto es el primer libro de lo que dicen será saga, una gran saga, la escritora es muy buena, me gustan sus libros-** dijo la rubia.

**-Bueno pues se producirá una película basada en ese libro y creo que…- **

**-Waaao en serio, ¿crees que sería posible conseguir una audición?- **dijo la rubia emocionada interrumpiendo a su amiga.

**-Di, tienes que escuchar esto, déjame hablar primero ok- **hizo una pausa y continuo** -No es necesario una audición, la directora pidió explícitamente que tú formaras parte del casting, claro si te interesa- **dijo Ali riendo del otro lado del teléfono al imaginarse la cara de Dianna.

**-¿Quien es el director?, ¿es alguien conocido?, ¿por qué pidió que formara parte de la película?-** Dianna comenzó a preguntar, mientras daba vueltas en círculos en su cocina, tocándose la frente con su mano.

**-¿Conocido?, bueno si con conocido te refieres a famoso, definitivamente si lo es-** dijo la castaña al otro lado de la línea con una sonrisa, al saber que Dianna se estaba desesperando.

**-No me refiero a eso, Alice, tu bien sabes lo que intento decir, así que deja de estar jugando y dime las cosas, porque en este mismo momento iré a tu casa y te aseguro…-** Dianna no pudo continuar, porque fue interrumpida por Alice.

**-Ok, ya entendí, ya, tranquila Agron, la directora, es Emily Beckett, tengo entendido que es quien escribió el libro cierto-** dijo una divertida Alice, por la reacción de Di.

**-Si es ella, esto es sorprendente, pero sigo sin entender por qué darme un papel en su película, sin ni si quiera me conoce, no he hecho ningún casting y dudo que sea porque haya visto mi trabajo-** dijo la rubia mas para sí misma, intentando comprender la situación, no se imaginaba a una escritora como Emily viendo Glee sentada en la sala de su casa.

**-No lo sé, tal vez si te haya visto, eso no lo puedes asegurar- **dijo Ali, **-Además hay algo que no te he dicho aun, no me quiso decir qué papel interpretaras, solo dijo que sería uno de los principales y que también sería una gran oportunidad Di, dijo que revisaríamos los detalles una vez que estuvieras decidida a aceptar- **dijo la castaña.

**-¿Como paso todo Alice?- **pregunto finalmente la rubia.

**-Pues me llamo esta mañana y…-**, dijo Alice recordando su conversación con la escritora inglesa.

_**++ Flashback ++**_

_**-Si hola-**__ dijo Alice, atendiendo su teléfono._

_**-Buenos días, ¿es usted la Srita. Evans?-**__ pregunto una mujer de manera formal detrás de la línea._

_**-Así es, soy yo, disculpe ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- **__dijo la castaña poniéndose más seria al escuchar la formalidad de la persona que hablaba._

_**-Lo siento una disculpa Srita. Evans, mi nombre es Emily Beckett, soy escritora, no sé si me conozca, pero…**__- _

_**-¿Emily Beckett?, por supuesto que la conozco, es una muy famosa escritora, ha escrito muchas novelas y libros de ciencia ficción-**__ dijo la castaña, cortando a su interlocutora._

_**-Me alegra escuchar que mi nombre le suena conocido Srita. Evans-**__ dijo la mujer mayor, __**-En realidad el motivo de mi llamada va ligado a eso, vera Srita. Evans, tengo entendido que usted es la representante de la actriz Dianna Agron?-**__ pregunto Emily._

_**-Así es soy su representante, atiendo todos los asuntos relacionados con la carrera de la Srita. Agron-**__ confirmo Ali a la escritora._

_**-Muy bien, en ese caso, me gustaría a través de usted por supuesto, realizar una cordial invitación a la Srita. Agron para ser parte de una nueva película que voy a dirigir, está basada en la última saga que estoy escribiendo y me gustaría que formara parte de mi equipo de trabajo-**__ dijo la Sra. Beckett._

_Ali se había sorprendido por la situación, normalmente el medio del espectáculo no se manejaba así, o bueno los escritores no te llaman a tu teléfono particular y te extienden una "cordial invitación" para participar en una producción sin necesidad de primero audicionar, o bueno tal vez si sucedía, pero no a una de sus chicas más jóvenes, que estaba dándose a conocer a penas en el medio cinematográfico, pensó la castaña._

_**-¿Srita. Evans?-**__ pregunto la escritora al no tener respuesta de la representante._

_**-Sí, disculpe-**__, dijo Alice volviendo a la realidad __**–Disculpe Sra. Beckett, pero está usted hablando en serio, yo no recuerdo haber solicitado un casting para esta película, en realidad, no estoy segura de que película se trata, ni el personaje que interpretara Dianna-.**_

_**-Bueno Srita. Evans, entiendo sus dudas, efectivamente usted no solicito un casting para esta película, en realidad, soy yo explícitamente la persona que solicita que la Srita. Agron participe en este proyecto y en cuanto al personaje, solo le puedo adelantar que es de los principales, creo que los detalles lo hablaremos una vez que acepte ser parte del proyecto, en realidad esta es una gran oportunidad y apreciaría que tanto la Srita. Agron como usted lo consideraran-**__ dijo la Emily._

_Alice quería preguntar si estaba de broma, ¿Cuántos contratos se realizan de esa manera? No es que Dianna no tuviera talento, pero es una actriz joven que va comenzando, en realidad tenía razón una película dirigida por Emily Beckett y basada en uno de sus libros, tendría mucho éxito y tratándose de una saga aumentaría enormemente la carrera de la rubia._

_**-Por supuesto que lo consideraremos Sra. Beckett, comentare esto con la Srita. Agron-**__ respondió Ali._

_**-Perfecto Srita. Evans, el rodaje comienza en 3 semanas, pero en caso de aceptar, la Srita. Agron tendría que reportarse en Londres la semana próxima-**__ dijo la mujer mayor._

_**-¿Tan próximo?-**__ pregunto Ali._

_**-Si, así es Srita. Evans, estamos muy entusiasmados por comenzar- **__dijo la escritora, __**-Y le repito, será una gran oportunidad, en cuanto tenga una respuesta por parte de la Srita. Agron, le agradecería se comunique conmigo de ser posible esta misma tarde para ultimar detalles del contrato y traslado, si no tiene alguna pregunta, le agradezco su atención-**__ término la Sra. Beckett._

_**-Está bien, lo hablare con Dianna, le agradezco su consideración, hasta luego Sra. Beckett-**__ Alice termino la llamada._

_**++ Fin Flashback ++**_

**-Así que, dime ¿qué piensas Di?-** pregunto Alice al "escuchar" el silencio de Dianna.

La rubia estaba aun sorprendida, ella misma sabía que era una gran oportunidad, Londres, una película de Emily Beckett, eso definitivamente la haría muy feliz, Londres por dios, pensó de nuevo e inmediatamente la imagen de una castaña diferente de Alice vino a su mente, definitivamente a Lea no le gustaría escuchar que ella volvería a irse de nuevo al viejo continente al rodaje de otra película.

**-¿Dianna?, ¿Estás sigues ahí?-** pregunto Alice.

**-Alice, no estoy segura, yo acabo de llegar de Francia, no sé si lo mejor sea irme de nuevo-** dijo la rubia dudosa.

**-Esto es por ella verdad, por Lea-** dijo la castaña sonoramente molesta por la respuesta de la rubia.

**-Ali, por favor, ella es importante, tú lo sabes, la extrañe mucho y ella también a mí, por eso no quiere que me vaya- **dijo la rubia.

**-¿Y porque no se va contigo?, nadie se lo prohíbe-** dijo Alice.

**-Tú sabes que ella también tiene cosas que hacer, además ella vendrá esta noche, vendrá a cenar y pasaremos unos días juntas Alice, lo está intentando-** dijo Dianna, sin poder sonar emocionada por la llegada de Lea.

**-Di, a veces intentarlo no basta, para Lea Michelle siempre estará primero el trabajo, ambas lo sabemos- **dijo Alice tratando de tranquilizarse.

**-La nueva temporada de Glee está por comenzar y va a estar ocupada con el rodaje, eso es normal…- **Dianna no pudo terminar de justificar a Lea.

**-Exacto, ¿por qué lo suyo es normal y lo tuyo no?, ella tiene Glee, tú tienes una película, así funcionan las cosas, llegan las oportunidades, la gente las toma, Dianna ni si quiera es tu novia, por favor- **dijo Ali interrumpiendo a Di y terminando de perder la paciencia, **-Recuerdas que paso lo mismo con The Family, dijiste Francia y pego uno de sus conocidos gritos en el cielo, Agron por favor, ella está siendo egoísta y manipuladora, no puedes dejar tu vida de lado ni tu carrera por ella, bueno si ella hiciera lo mismo tal vez valdría la pena, pero no lo está haciendo Di, piensa por favor, el mundo sigue moviéndose y tú no te puedes quedar parada esperando que Lea reaccione-**.

Era cierto Lea no había querido volver con Dianna después de la muerte de Cory, aun cuando la rubia insistió unos meses después. Dianna no comprendía, se suponía que todo el noviazgo era mentira pero la morocha alego que tenia sentimientos encontrados y que era muy pronto, a Dianna esto le pareció razonable, después de todo eran amigos y tal vez Lea no lo amaba pero lo quería y por ello acepto, acepto seguir la relación que no era relación. A Dianna no le gustaba la forma en cómo estaban manejando su "amistad", pero si Lea necesitaba tiempo, eso le daría, ¿Cuánto podría tardar la morena después de todo?.

La rubia volvió a suspirar, **-Entonces Londres, verdad-** dijo cerrando los ojos, para tomar fuerzas.

**-Así es rubia-** dijo Alice convenciendo a Dianna, ella sabía que la rubia quería hacer este proyecto, pero el candado Michelle la estaba deteniendo, **-Vamos Di, te encanta la escritora, la historia y no te da curiosidad porque Beckett te pidió explícitamente a ti-** con este último comentario, 90% convencida pensó Alice.

**-Creo que tienes razón-** dijo la rubia viendo el anillo que compartía con Lea, **-Ella estará ocupada y yo tengo que trabajar verdad-** dijo Dianna un poco mas convencida.

**-Las 2 son adultas Di, y tienen responsabilidades, además las cuentas no se pagan solas y con lo caprichosa que es tu "no novia", deberías tener 2 empleos en realidad-** dijo castaña.

**-Creo que tienes razón, además es una gran oportunidad y podre conocer a Emily Beckett-** meditaba la rubia.

**-Eso quiere decir que…, vamos Agron di las palabras que quiero escuchar- **pidió Alice feliz por la casi respuesta de Dianna.

Dianna rio sonoramente con la actitud infantil de su representante, **-Parece que me estas pidiendo matrimonio Evans- **hizo una pausa**- Muy bien Evans, acepto, acepto hacer la película de Emily Beckett, pide los detalles y llámame-** soltó por fin Dianna.

**-Esa es mi chica Dianna, arreglare todo de acuerdo y espera mi llamada entre hoy y mañana, sales a Londres la próxima semana- **triunfante y feliz por la decisión de Dianna.

**-Estaré esperando tus noticias y Alice, gracias, en verdad gracias por todo- **dijo Dianna.

**-No tienes nada que agradecer Di, te llamo ok, adiós-** Alice termino la llamada, no le gustaban mucho las cursilerías o eso decía.

**-Londres, esperemos que valga la pena-** dijo Dianna en voz alta y girándose para comenzar a preparar la cena y la explicación super convincente para evitar la ira de Lea.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero les siga gustando y es bueno saber que hay más personas que adoran a esa hermosa rubia .


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo , agradezco el apoyo a la gente que va siguiendo esta historia en especial a Cynthia, Sui, laars15, Ana y Miranda por sus comentarios, gracias en verdad los aprecio y a petición este capítulo es un poco más largo, procurare hacer todos así por lo menos.

Un último comentario antes de pasar a la historia, quiero aclarar que yo amo y adoro a la pareja Achele/Faberry (creo que tengo un serio problema obsesivo con ellas… ¬¬), por eso no es la intención poner a Lea como "Una perra desalmada" y a Dianna como una víctima y no sé que piensen el resto de las escritoras Achele/Faberry sobre este tema, este es mi punto de vista y son circunstancias que necesito manejar para seguir con mi historia, no les diré que no lo lean o que si lo hagan, eso depende de cada quien, pero cumplo con advertirles que por lo menos en varios capítulos más la situación para Lea se pone peor.

_Disculpen los probables errores que puedan encontrar._

**En los Ángeles, California****

Dianna estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo, cerró los ojos y respiro lentamente, intentaba tranquilizarse, inhalo y exhalo de nuevo tratando de relajarse, no quería llorar, sabía que no debía llorar, ya habían sido demasiadas lagrimas para un solo día, dedicadas para una sola persona, pero la rubia no podía evitar esa sensación en su pecho, ese dolor que sientes y no te deja respirar, es como un vacio que piensas que será imposible llenar y sientes que en cualquier momento puedes ahogarte. Una lágrima salió de esos hermosos ojos verdes al recodar su conversación con Lea, el amor de su vida.

_**++ Flashback ++**_

_La cena en su casa estaba transcurriendo mejor que bien, las miradas de las dos, decían lo mucho que se habían extrañado y que no importaba el tiempo ni la distancia ese amor que sentía la una por la otra seguía ahí, justo como el primer día, obviamente muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero eso es algo inevitable en todas las relaciones, algunos lo llaman madurar, otros lo ven mal pero no es dejar de amar o amar menos a alguien, es el comprender que ya encontraste a tu mitad y sientes la seguridad que te transmite esa persona sin importar las circunstancias que pasen._

_**-Esta delicioso Di-**__ decía la castaña mientras miraba a su rubia con todo el cariño y adoración que podía._

_**-Eso es porque lo hice para ti Lea-**__ dijo Dianna mirando con cariño a la cantante, mientras sonreía._

_**-Estoy muy emocionada amor, pasaremos unos días fantásticos juntas, ya necesitaba que estuvieras conmigo-**__ decía feliz la castaña._

_Dianna de inmediato se tenso al recordar que tenía que darle a la cantante la noticia de su futuro nuevo proyecto. Genial, bien hecho Agron ahora como le dirás que la semana que viene te irás a Londres a filmar otra película, que estúpida eres, debiste decirle que no Alice, pensaba la rubia._

_**-Dianna, pasa algo, estas muy callada- **__pregunto la Lea mientras dirigía una mirada intensa a los ojos de la rubia que parecía estar algo distraída._

_**-Yo… Lea, tengo que decirte algo-**__ dijo la rubia dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y mirando fijantemente a la mujer que tenía enfrente._

_**-O por dios, no puede ser Di, ¿quieres terminar conmigo?-**__ dijo con preocupación la castaña, levantándose de la mesa y comenzando a caminar hacia Dianna._

_**-No, claro que no Lee, ¿por qué piensas eso?- **__dijo la rubia, relajándose un poco, porque al parecer para la morena el peor panorama es terminar, tal vez no se moleste tanto si solo es un papel en una película…, que está en otro continente Dianna, por dios, claro que se molestara mucho, pensó la rubia._

_**-Es que…estas muy seria creo que hay algo que te preocupa y además esas son el tipo de frases que la gente usa para terminar con alguien-**__ dijo Lea con algo de temor todavía en los ojos._

_**-Bueno yo jamás terminaría contigo, yo te amo Lea, te amo demasiado y por ti haría lo que fuera-**__ dijo Dianna levantándose de la mesa y acercándose también a ella. _

_**-Entonces, dime que pasa bebe, quiero que estés bien-**__ dijo Lea ya más tranquila por las palabras de la rubia._

_**-Esta mañana hablo Alice y…-**__ dijo la rubia, a lo que Lea frunció el seño, ella y la representante de Dianna no tenían la mejor relación precisamente y es que según Lea, Alice no le daba los mejores consejos a su rubia._

_**-Y que te dijo-**__ corto Lea, volviendo a tomar distancia de Dianna._

_Dianna suspiro, conocía esa mirada de molestia en la castaña, __**-Pues me hablo sobre un nuevo proyecto, es una película y al parecer podría ser una saga y lo mejor de todo, es que me tienen contemplada para uno de los personajes principales-**__ dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar, le gustaba su trabajo y se sentía feliz por esta nueva oportunidad._

_**-Vaya, eso es… eso es magnífico amor, estoy muy feliz por ti-**__ dijo Lea acercándose nuevamente a Dianna, __**-Solo tenemos que coordinar nuestras agendas, así podrás ir a verme a New York, mientras estoy en la nueva temporada de Glee-**__ dijo la cantante colocando sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia._

_**-Si Lee, es genial-**__ dijo Dianna, omitiendo el último comentario de la castaña. __**–Solo hay un pequeño detalle-**__ la rubia sintió como el cuerpo de la más pequeña se tenso al escuchar estas palabras._

_Silencio, Lea miraba a Dianna expectante por ver que cual era el detalle que la rubia no hallaba como decir._

_**-El filme de la película, no será aquí, por lo tanto no estoy segura de cuan coordinadas puedan estar nuestras agendas-**__ solo de golpe la rubia, entre más rápido pase esto será mejor, se dijo a sí misma._

_**-¿Donde será?, ¿A dónde te irás esta vez Dianna?-**__ dijo Lea con molestia en su voz._

_**-¿Londres?-**__ susurro la rubia, mientras sentía como Lea se alejaba de ella._

_**-¡Londres!, Dianna, ¡Londres!- **__la actitud de Lea había cambiado por completo, __**-Eso es en otro continente Dianna, por supuesto que nuestras agendas no se coordinaran, diferentes horarios, sin contar los miles de kilómetros que nos separaran-**__ dijo enojada._

_**-Pero podemos intentarlo, tal vez yo pueda venir algunas veces o tú puedas ir visitarme, no estaría mal Lea piénsalo, hubiera sido muy lindo estar en Francia juntas cuando filme The Family, no crees- **__dijo la rubia tratando de ser conciliadora._

_**-Vaya, por lo que dices, es obvio la respuesta que le diste a Alice-**__ dijo Lea, omitiendo el último comentario de la rubia._

_**-Lea, por favor entiende, es una gran oportunidad-**__ decía la rubia intentando calmar a su "no novia" mientras esta daba vueltas por la sala de su casa, en qué momento llegaron hasta ahí, pensó la rubia._

_**-¿Dianna acaso a ti no te importa que estemos juntas verdad?- **__dijo Lea, evitando todo contacto con Dianna._

_**-Amor, por favor, es un buen proyecto y una excelente oportunidad, además, ya te lo dije, podemos hacernos visitas, solo hay que poner las dos de nuestra parte-**__ dijo Dianna, recordado parte de lo hablado en la llamada con Alice._

_**-Dianna, acabas de regresar y ya quieres volverte a ir, ¿en verdad no quieres estar conmigo?-**__ decía Lea, con lagrimas en los ojos, en verdad el drama se le daba bien. _

_**-Lea, vamos tranquilízate amor, es una gran película, la historia es de la escritora Emily Beckett, tu sabes que me encantan sus historias, además también será la directora, imagina lo genial que podría ser -**__ decía Dianna respirando para controlar su tono voz, que se estaba elevando de tono por el comportamiento de la más pequeña._

_**-No me importa quién sea el director, ni escritor, solo me interesa el hecho de que tú te iras de nuevo y me dejaras sola, ¿Pero eso no te importa verdad?- **__decía la castaña con mas molestia._

_**-Por favor, Lee, tu sabes que eso no es cierto, yo te amo y daría y dejaría todo por ti-**__ dijo nuevamente la rubia poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la más baja, frustrando su intento de hacer un hoyo en el piso. __**–Te amo Lea, siempre te he amado y siempre lo hare-**__ decía Dianna cerrando sus ojos y juntando su frente con la de Lea para tranquilizarla._

_**-Yo también te amo, por eso te pido que no te vayas Di, por favor, no te vayas, te necesito a mi lado-**__ decía Lea mirando fijamente a la rubia que tenía en frente, alternando su vista entre esas preciosas esmeraldas y sus hermosos labios. Podían escuchar su respiración e incluso como aumentaban los latidos cuando estaban tan cerca la una de la otra, la morena fue acercándose lentamente hasta juntar sus labios con los de la rubia. Fue un beso lleno de amor, sentimientos de miedo, necesidad._

_**-¿Te quedaras conmigo verdad mi Lady Di?- **__dijo Lea tomando el rostro de Dianna entre sus manos, después de ese beso, no podría negarse pensó, a la vez que la rubia la sujetaba por la cintura._

_**-Lea…-**__ sonó como un suspiro, solo la morena tenía ese efecto en ella, __**-¿Tu dejarías todo por mi verdad?, ¿Estarías dispuesta a volver a ser mi novia?-**__ pregunto Dianna, con ese brillo característico en los ojos y esa linda sonrisa que podría convencer a cualquiera, solo una respuesta, solo eso necesitaba la rubia y diría que no a Londres, diría no a Beckett, todo por ella._

_La castaña se sorprendió con la pregunta, __**-Di, yo…-,**__ el sonido de su celular las regreso a la realidad, ese tono, ambas sabían a quien pertenecía, Lea desvió la mirada hacia su bolso y Dianna suspiro liberando a la morocha para que atendiera esta llamada._

_**-Hola, Ryan, en realidad si estoy ocupada- **__dijo mirando a Dianna que ya tenía el seño fruncido__** -¿mañana?, ¿pero porque?, está bien, si, si entiendo, ahí estaré, igual, adiós-**__ corto la llamada y busco a Dianna. La rubia la miraba como pidiendo una explicación._

_**-Ryan quiere adelantar las grabaciones de la nueva temporada y comenzaremos pasado mañana, tengo que estar en New York mañana en la noche a más tardar-**__ dijo Lea, tratando de acercarse nuevamente a su rubia._

_**-¿En serio Lea?-,**__ dijo la rubia tomando distancia nuevamente de ella__**,-Dijiste que tendríamos tiempo para nosotras, por eso me estabas reclamando el viaje a Londres-**__ ahora era ella quien evitaba tener contacto con la cantante__**.**_

_**-Di, no es lo mismo ir a New York, que cruzar el Atlántico- **__dijo Lea, tratando de minimizar su error._

_**-Te vas a ir, me vas a dejar, es lo mismo Lea, me vas a dejar por trabajo… otra vez- **__dijo la rubia mirando fijamente a la neoyorquina._

_**-Dianna no desvíes la conversación hacia mí, ese tema ya estaba resuelto-.**_

_**-No me parece justo Lea, yo tengo que entender que sigas en Glee, que el estúpido de Ryan te siga diciendo que hacer, cuando puedes salir, cuando puedes verme y cuando no, que cuando vengas tengas que hacerlo a escondidas y que a la menor de sus llamadas me digas: tengo que dejarte amor- **__dijo Dianna con lagrimas en los ojos recordando todas las veces Lea había dejado su relación en segundo plano por temas "laborales"._

_La morena no se movía ni decía nada, solo bajo la mirada._

_**-Que cuando estés sola o tengas algo de tiempo libre, me digas: Hey Di, te extraño, puedes venir, o espérame no tardo en llegar, Ryan no está ahorita-**__ dijo la rubia con dolido sarcasmo en su voz._

_**-Dianna por favor tranquilízate, no te pongas así, tienes que entender la situación, tú misma estuviste ahí, viviste eso-**__ dijo Lea, ahora tratando de tranquilizar ella a la rubia._

_**-Exacto yo también estuve ahí, también lo viví y por lo mismo no entiendo como tú puedes seguir soportando que ese idiota controle tu vida y la mía, porque tú eres mi vida Lea-**__ dijo la rubia sin poder contener el llanto._

_**-Dianna es mi trabajo, soy la protagonista, también tienes que entender eso-**__ dijo la morena casi sin fuerzas._

_**-¿Así como tú entiendes mi viaje a Londres?-**__ pregunto la rubia con resentimiento en su voz._

_-__**Dianna, tengo que irme, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas-**__ dijo Lea perdiendo el control de la situación, definitivamente quería evitar aquel enfrentamiento con su rubia._

_La rubia solo cerró los ojos y sonrió con resignación, cuando volvió a abrirlos, vi que la morena ya tenía sus cosas en la mano._

_**-Lea, por favor, quédate está conmigo, quédate conmigo estos días-**__ vio duda en la cara de la castaña, __**-Aunque sea solo mañana… quédate conmigo-**__ sentía que estaba rogando pero no podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de ser así con ella, la amaba y si eso significaba tener tirar su orgullo a la basura, lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario. La morena también comenzaba nuevamente a llorar._

_**-Dianna…-**__ dijo Lea acerándose hacia la rubia._

_**-Por favor Lee, por favor…-**__ dijo suspirando para volver a tomar aire y continuar, __**-Si tú te quedas conmigo esta noche, yo renuncio a esa película, me quedo aquí contigo, solo dime que si… por favor-**__ termino la rubia._

_**-Lo siento Di, tengo que irme-**__ dijo Lea retrocediendo los pasos que había avanzado hacia su rubia._

_**-Lea, si sales por esa puerta, puedes dar por seguro que estaré en Londres la próxima semana-**__ dijo Dianna, logrando que la Lea solo se detuviese unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta, pero seguía sin darle la cara._

_**-Estoy segura que será una gran película Dianna, solo por el simple hecho de que tu estarás en ella-**__ dijo Lea intentando formar una triste sonrisa._

_Esto si era colmo pensó la rubia, como era posible si hace unos minutos Lea le pedía que se quedara y ahora le decía que sería una gran película._

_**-Lea, si sales por esa puerta… puedes estar segura que lo que sea que tenemos en este momento dejara de existir-**__ la morena voltio instantáneamente al escuchar esas palabras._

_Dianna tuvo por un instante la esperanza de que Lea recapacitara y estuviera dispuesta de elegirla a ella, tal como la rubia estaba dispuesta hacerlo si sentía el mismo compromiso por parte de la castaña._

_**-Adiós, mi Lady Di-**__ dijo Lea y salió inmediatamente de la casa._

_Dentro de la casa una rubia lloraba completamente destrozada mientras repetía, __**-Por favor, no te vayas Lee-.**_

_Mientras a fuera de la casa una morena también lloraba desconsolada el tener que marcharse de ahí, con el corazón totalmente destrozado. _

_**++ Fin Flashback ++**_

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que se quedo dormida, pero lo agradeció, así al menos podría soñar con la persona que amaba y por lo menos estaba segura que ahí ella no la dejaría, por lo menos hasta el momento de despertar.

**En algún lugar de Londres****

**-Puedes creerlo Allisson, la abuela le pidió personalmente al representante de Dianna Agron su participación para su nueva película-** dijo Katherine negando con la cabeza, mientras bebía un sorbo de su café y mantenía una sonrisa. Se encontraba con su mejor amiga, en una cafetería cercana al teatro de su abuela, era un lindo lugar, en realidad uno de los lugares favoritos de Katherine, le gustaba el ambiente tranquilo que había, además las personas que ahí trabajaban eran muy amables, el lugar pertenecía a un viejo matrimonio y siempre la saludaban aunque no supieran su nombre, nunca podía faltar un buenos días Srita., además de la porción extra de galletas que siempre recibía y no le permitían pagar.

**-Eso es genial Kathe-** dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos azules, Allisson Laurent, la mejor amiga de Katherine Beckett **-Eres una suertuda, como quisiera ser tu-** dijo la pelirroja, haciendo un puchero.

Allisson Laurent tenia la misma edad de Katherine, habían estado en la misma universidad, pero diferente carrera, mientras Kathe era una excelente economista, experta en finanzas, la pelirroja disfrutaba mas el trato con la sociedad, cierre de negocios importantes, ella era la imagen, y Kathe el cerebro, eso decía ella. Allisson tenía el encanto, la carisma además de astucia de sobra para relacionarse con las personas, difícilmente alguien podía ganarle un negocio, era alegre por naturaleza y su entusiasmo pocas personas lo poseen, esas eran las cualidades que Katherine Beckett apreciaba más de su mejor amiga.

**-Aun no lo superas, vamos Allisson teníamos 20, tienes que dejar esa etapa, ya no somos las niñas ni adolescentes hormonales que éramos antes- **decía Kathe negando nuevamente con la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa que tenia.

**-O vamos, por favor Beckett, tu tampoco lo has superado, no se para que tratas de negártelo-** dijo la pelirroja mientras achicaba los ojos y apuntaba a Katherine con el dedo, **-Después de todo, yo no era la que pasaba horas en foros mirando fotografías y comentarios de cierta rubia…- **hizo una pausa y acentuó mas su sonrisa** –Ni tampoco era yo quien tenía miles de posters pegados en las paredes de mi cuarto sobre "la porrista más hermosa de Glee"-** termino la pelirroja sabiendo que había ganado el pequeño debate, ya que Kathe ante este último comentario casi escupe el sorbo de café que tenía en la boca.

¿Porque todos recuerdan esos posters?, se veían mejor que el color verde pistache que eligió la abuela, pensaba la castaña internamente mientras recobraba la compostura.

**-Como sea no la conozco ni ella a mí, así que no tiene nada de especial su llegada a Londres, ni a la película de mi abuela y mucho menos a mi vida-** dijo la castaña, tratando de sonar completamente convincente.

**-Bueno tienes razón, tal vez no sea tan especial como se ve-** dijo Allisson mientras bebía su café.

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces ambas amigas se miraron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron, para después echarse a reír, a quien querían engañar, ambas estaban muy emocionadas por conocer a Dianna, la actriz y cantante a quien hacía apenas 4 años, dijeron que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Siguieron platicando hasta que la pelirroja tuvo que marcharse para atender otros asuntos.

**-Tienes que presentármela cuando la conozcas, ¿de acuerdo Kathe?, no te perdonare si no lo haces-** decía Allisson, mientras se despedía de amiga y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

**-Te lo prometo Allisson, en cuanto la vea le diré que tengo una amiga que está completamente enamorada de ella- **dijo la menor de las Beckett con una sonrisa, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

**-Beckett, deja de mentir, eras tú la que decía que Dianna Agron era su novia, solo que ella aun no lo sabía, además tu sabes que a mí me van las morenas-** deshicieron el abrazo, -**Me saludas a Emily de acuerdo-,** y con esto la pelirroja salió de la cafetería Kathe sonrió y no pudo evitarse sentir como una adolescente que iba a conocer a su cantante favorito.

**En la oficina de Emily Beckett****

**-Muy bien me parece perfecto Srita. Evans- **dijo Emily mientras hablaba por teléfono completamente concentrada en la conversación hasta que escucho que la puerta de su oficina se movía y al instante volteo, Iván era quien entraba.

El viejo levanto una mano como saludo y tomo asiento frente al escritorio de Beckett, mientras esta terminaba su llamada.

**-Muy bien Srita. Evans, mi socio se entrevistara con usted y la Srita. Agron mañana temprano y afinaran los últimos detalles del contrato de acuerdo, si está bien, muy bien, me parece perfecto- **dijo Emily sonriendo, mientras Iván comenzaba a interesarse en la plática de Emily. **-Muy bien entonces nos vemos el miércoles mas tardar por aquí, las esperaremos gustosas, hasta pronto y saludos a la Srita. Agron–** la escritora corto la llamada.

**-Que hacías Emily, ¿A quién esperaras gustosa?-** interrogo el viejo amigo de Beckett.

**-Hola Iván, si también me da un gusto verte- **dijo de forma sarcástica pero con una sonrisa** -A y referente a tu pregunta, esperaremos- **recalco la última palabra** –A la protagonista de la película que estoy por hacer, vendrá de los Ángeles-** dijo sentándose en su escritorio, Iván la miro confundido, Emily continuo, **-Estaba hablando con su representante y ya me dio la excelente noticia de que la actriz acepto participar en el proyecto-**.

**-¿Tú hiciste qué?-** preguntaba Iván mirando a Emily con el seño fruncido.

**-Que llame a la representante de Dianna Agron y le dije que yo, Emily Beckett, la escritora y directora de la nueva saga que estoy segura será un éxito-** dijo la escritora remarcando la palabra éxito, mientras sonreía emocionada **-Quería que fuera Dianna una de las protagonistas de la película-** dijo mientras Iván fruncía mas el seño, de por si estaba arrugado, esos gestos no lo ayudarían a conservarse, pensaba la Beckett mayor.

**-No puedo creerlo, eso es algo nuevo, la gran Emily Beckett solicitando personalmente a una actriz para su película-** decía Iván con recelo, algo raro pasaba ahí.

**-No sé de que hablas Iván-** decía Emily mientras volvía su vista a los papeles en su escritorio, **-Quiero lo mejor para mi película-** dijo la escritora tratando de quitarle importancia a lo sucedido.

**-Porque tanto afán porque esa chica este en tu proyecto, para que le hayas mercado a su representante tiene que interesarte mucho, ¿Cuál es el motivo?-** el viejo fue directo.

Emily lo observo detenidamente, jamás podría engañar a Iván ambos se conocían demasiado bien.

**-Katherine-** dijo Emily.

Iván se sorprendió un poco, **-¿Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?-** pregunto.

**-Dianna Agron, la chica que solicite en mi película, es la actriz favorita de mi nieta- **dijo Beckett, recordando las veces que la castaña hablaba de la actriz.

Iván abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido por la declaración de Emily, todo iba encajando, **-Eres terrible Beckett, no puedo creer hasta donde llega tu demencia-**.

Emily sonrió ante las palabras de su viejo amigo, **-A que te refieres, no entiendo por qué dices eso-** poniendo cara de inocencia.

**-A mi no me engañas Emily-** dijo el viejo, **-Se cuáles son tus intenciones**-.

**-Iván…-** Emily suspiro, tenía que explicarle a su mejor amigo la situación, después de todo iba a necesitar su ayuda **–Cada vez estoy más vieja, sé que no parece- ** dijo de inmediato** -Pero créeme que los años no son en vano… y Katherine, ella me preocupa, no quiero irme de este mundo, dejándola sola, jamás me perdonaría hacer eso- **dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

**-¿Y tu brillante idea es darle el protagónico de uno de tus mayores éxitos a una chica que no tiene mucho en el medio, para que se quede al lado de tu nieta?-**.

Emily de inmediato cambio su semblante a uno serio, no iba a dejar que nadie juzgara de tal manera su forma de trabajar **-Escucha, y escucha bien Iván, no quiero tener que volver a repetir esto, Katherine no es la razón por la que elegí a esta chica de protagonista-** hizo una pausa tratando de tranquilizarse, **-Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, fue precisamente hace 4 años, Kathe estaba obsesionada con esa serie y mas con esa chica, fue entonces cuando por primera vez la observe detenidamente, no te mentiré su personaje en lo particular no me gustaba mucho, pero detrás de eso, cuando ves los ojos de la persona que está actuando y te das cuenta que tienen tanto que decir, tanto que dar- **Beckett sonreía al recordar esto. **-En realidad en ella inspire el personaje de Elizabeth-** dijo mirando a Iván a los ojos, **-Dianna es la razón por la que elegí a Dianna para el papel y Katherine, ella es la razón por la que insistí en Dianna-.**

**-Beckett, no tienes idea de cuánto me alegra y tranquiliza escuchar eso- **dijo Iván con el rostro más relajado, sabía que Emily no mentía y que a pesar de haber más de una razón en esa decisión, siempre sería igual de profesional.

**-Iván, tu sabes lo atolondrada que es mi nieta, es cerrada, casi antisocial, si ella no hace algo para encontrar a alguien con quien verdaderamente pueda ser feliz y darme tranquilidad a mí, alguien tiene que darle una mano-** dijo la escritora, **-Además, su cumpleaños es casi en un mes-** dijo la Beckett mayor con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

La carcajada que soltó el viejo puedo escucharse por todo el teatro, **-Eres increíble Beckett, la mayoría de las abuelas les regalan a sus nietas bufandas y reliquias familiares, las abuelas con una fortuna como la tuya les regalan autos, viajes, tal vez un avión privado, pero solo tu Emily Beckett le regalas a tu nieta una rubia hermosa y además actriz de Hollywood para su cumpleaños-** dijo el viejo mientras observaba la fotografía de Dianna en el escritorio de Beckett.

**-¿Que tiene de malo?, sigo sin entender tu punto Iván-** dijo la escritora volviendo a los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

**-Oh, Emily Beckett, el poder corrompe, definitivamente corrompe, espero no te equivoques en tu decisión y que todo salga como lo esperas-** dijo el viejo dándose media vuelta para salir de la oficina de Beckett.

**-Emily Beckett, jamás se equivoca cariño-** dijo sonriendo para si misma.

Agradezco cualquier comentario, crítica o desahogo por injusticias de la vida y créanme que de verdad me sirven y no me molestan para nada, hasta luego.


End file.
